


The Truth Will Come Out

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained





	The Truth Will Come Out

The Truth Will Come Out.  
By CarolelaineD

We were all prepared for the raid that evening at the warehouse and as Assistant Director I was in charge of the operation, well that was until Deputy Director Kersh ordered us to drop the case and stay well away. I was sick of all the bullshit and lies that came from Kersh, so sick of it all that I decided to go alone unofficially.

I had arrived at the warehouse by eight pm and hid in the shadows, however soon I had company in the form of Alex Krycek. I had to wonder just what the hell the dirty rat was up to now, so I decided to play safe and just watch the man for now.

I was hoping that Krycek might let something slip, at least that way I would not have spent the night wasting my time. Soon I saw him enter a room that held a lot of computers, within minutes Krycek opened a laptop and started to transfer files.

So maybe Krycek would be worth apprehending after all, however in the end I decided to just follow him for a while and see what he was up to.  
As I tailed Krycek, I made sure that I kept my distance and after some time I watched as he parked the car near some apartments.

Soon Krycek was on the move and entered the building, as soon as I saw him enter the elevator I just hung back as I would wait and see what floor he was going to stop on.

Well it turned out that Alex Krycek was either visiting someone here, or he actually lived on the third floor. I opted to take the stairs to the third floor and found myself facing two doors, shit which one would be the right choice.

Well I was a man who had some patience and decided to hang around for a while, finally an old lady exited one of the apartments and I put on my best smile and told her that I was looking for my brother in law.

She appeared very friendly and seemed willing to help me, it appeared that the other occupant on the third floor was very quiet and lived alone.  
As soon as the old lady was out of sight I listened at the door for any noise, all I could hear was some music and very little else.

I would wait until Alex had been home a while and then I would enter as there was no way that I planned to let him run this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was rather pleased with myself as I had managed to get what I had needed, I would show Spender that I was Alex Krycek and not his fuckin puppet.

I put the radio on low and grabbed the vodka; maybe I might actually start work on the files tonight. However by the time I had placed passwords on them I was too drunk to actually read them.

Well I had achieved a lot today anyway so I would work on the rest in the morning, there would be plenty of time then to contact Spender.  
I decided that I would finish the vodka off and celebrate my new found freedom, okay I had lied and told him I already had the files.

Well I really had them now and Spender said I was free unless any details surfaced, and if they did Spender had guaranteed that I would be a dead man.

I had the files secure now on my own laptop and I was free from that cancerous bastard, soon I was too pissed to think straight and decided some sleep would be good. I stripped out of my clothes and placed my gun under my pillow, within no time at all sleep had claimed me.

I soon became awake as I heard someone in the room, which was when I also heard the click of the hand cuffs and realized it was my hands that were restrained.

Well it was okay as I liked kinky sex and could play this game, even though I tried my dammed hardest trying to remember who the hell I had brought home with me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had entered Alex Kryceks apartment as quietly as I could, however I had found it in total silence with no one around.  Soon I had worked out the layout of the place and had checked everywhere except the bedroom, I held my gun in front of me and entered expecting the worst.

I had not expected to find Alex fast asleep in his line of work, hell I had even managed to walk over to the bed and cuff him before he woke. I reached for the lamp and that was when I noticed the empty vodka bottle, I  also couldn’t help noticing that Alex was naked.

"Wake up Alex."

"What do you want, shit who the fuck are you anyway?"

"It's Walter Skinner and I need to talk to you Alex."

"I knew a Walter once and he was also good looking."

"Yeah okay Alex but it's time to talk."

"Can't we talk after you fuck me Walt?"

"Great I can see that you are going to need to sober up first Alex."

"Don't be a spoil sport Walt, fuck me and then we can talk all you want."

"Alex you are very drunk and need to sleep it off."

"Fuck me big boy."

"I’m leaving you alone to sober up and I will check on you in a while."

"You bastard at least remove the cuffs."

"The cuffs remain on for now Alex."

I walked out of the bedroom before he could answer me, I decided to take advantage of the shower and coffee machine. Shit there had been a time when I would have fucked him like there was no tomorrow, I needed some space from him.

Alex remained in a drunken sleep so I decided to grab some sleep on the couch, however it was Alex's shouting sometime later that woke me up.

"Get these fuckin cuffs off me NOW."

I entered the bedroom to find Alex wide awake.

"Just calm down first Alex and then we can talk."

"Fuck you; I have nothing to say to you."

"I want answers and you will tell exactly what I want to know Alex."

"What the hell are you fuckin talking about?"

"The warehouse Alex, I followed you and I know the information is on your laptop."

"Firstly Walter dearest I am not answering any of your questions, and secondly the laptop has high security so just go fuck yourself."

"You have one hell of a mouth on you Alex, however I am sure that I can change that very soon."

"In your dreams Walt, fuck I have been tortured by far worse men than you."

Shit I realized that Alex had a point there, how the hell was I planning on making the man talk without violence.

"Believe me Alex I will find a way if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Fuck you."

"Funny Alex how last night you were begging me to fuck you."

"Never."

"Sober up fully Alex and you might just remember."

"Fuck off and leave me alone."

"What's the matter Alex does the truth hurt?"

"Go to hell Walter."

"You're the one going to hell Alex, I will un cuff one hand so you can drink the coffee, I then want you dressed as we are leaving here."

I soon realized that Alex Krycek could be a pain in the ass and very hard work, well that was fine as I always loved a challenge.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had escaped far worse people in life than Walter Skinner, so I decided that I would just play along until the time arose to get away.

"How the hell am I supposed to dress myself cuffed to the bed Walt?"

"The name’s Skinner not Walt, and I plan to un cuff you but I will be keeping my gun on you at all times Alex."

"Whatever Walt."

"Don't push me Alex."

I had decided that from now on I would call him Walt, well it seemed to piss him off and I had no intention of making this easy for him. As soon as I was free from the cuffs I grabbed my clothes and threw them on the bed, my hands ached from the cuffs and I needed a good stretch first.

I know that I can be a cocky bastard at times and very arrogant, however a man has to take advantage of what he has. I stretched my arms to get the circulation going again, okay yeah so I made a point of running my hands down my body until they found my cock.

As I started playing with myself I kept a close eye on Walter, the lust on his face was so obvious and the rumours must be true, Walter fancied men. I carried on and used that fact to my advantage, as soon as Walter became more   with me than the gun in his hand I pounced.

Shit the bastard just grabbed me and threw me on the bed, shit I had to deal with him sat on my body pinning me down.

"Nice try however you are a little slow Alex."

"Get the fuck off me Walter."

"Stop fighting me then and I will."

Well I did say that I can play dirty so that's what I did, I ground my hard erection against him until I knew he was turned on.

"Fuck me Walt."

"You filthy whore, would you really resort to that Alex."

"No but it was worth a try anyway."

"Shall we get just one thing here clear Alex, I am not in to rape."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Keep flaunting yourself and you're asking for trouble, shit Alex I am human and even I only have so much restraint."

"Just kiss me then Walt."

Okay I was really pushing the man to his limit, but fuck that slap across the face really hurt.

"On your feet now boy and get dressed, if you piss me off again I will shoot you, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear Walt."

I decided that it might be safe to just dress and behave for a while; however I was not happy about having to leave as his fuckin prisoner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shit I realized that if Alex kept this up I would end up taking him, and I knew that I would fuck him hard. I tried to keep focused while he dressed and then I cuffed him to me, god I could feel my own cock leap to attention just at having Alex close.

"We are going to walk out of here and you will behave yourself Alex."

"What happens if I don't behave Walt, hell I could always start screaming."

"Just remember who has the gun and the FBI badge Alex, who do you think people will really believe?"

"Fine lead the way then Walt."

I led Alex to my car and cuffed his wrists together, I then shoved him hard in to the passenger seat.

"Hey what the hell did I do now Walt?"

"Just keep quiet for a while Alex, shit even you should be able to manage that."

The drive to my condo ended up been a very silent one and Alex was sulking, however I felt a lot safer once we were inside with the doors locked. I led Alex to a dinning chair and made him sit on it, I then left him and went to turn on the shower.

"You really need a shower so I want you to come to the bathroom and undress."

"Well Walt it was not like I could have showered before, and don't tell me you are planning to fuckin watch me."

"I plan to keep my eyes on you at all times Alex, oh and my gun when you are not cuffed."

"Fuckin great so you would shoot a naked defenceless man Walt?"

"Alex even naked and without a weapon you are far from defenceless, just move your ass and stop moaning."

I removed the cuffs and led him to the bathroom, I soon had him naked and in the shower so I bagged up all his clothes for now.

"Come on Alex it's time to get out and have that talk."

XXXXXXXXXX

I was led towards Walter's bed and cuffed to the fuckin headboard, I realized that my chance of escape was becoming less by the minute.

"Can I at least get dressed Walt?"  
"No I wouldn’t want to help you escape, so you will remain naked Alex."

"Fuck it Walt we are seventeen floors up, where the hell do you think I’m going?"

"Believe me Alex I would not put anything past you."

"Thanks a lot."

"Look we really need to talk so just tell me what you know, talk Alex and I promise that I will let you go."

"I have no intention of telling you anything Walter, shit I value my life too much for that."

"You will talk Alex otherwise the life you value will be made hell."

"Do your worst Walter as you do not scare me at all."

Okay so I lied to myself and Walter did scare me, shit the man has one hell of a fit body and could easy overpower me any day.

"Alex I have to go out for a while so behave yourself."

"Don't you dare leave me cuffed to the fuckin bed Walter?"

"I won't be gone long, however when I return we need to do something about that foul mouth of yours."

"Fuck you."

With that Walter had gone slamming the door behind him, just fuckin great bloody left here trapped. Somehow I will get my revenge on Walter Skinner and I will have fun doing it."

XXXXXXXXXX

I had driven over to see Mulder at his apartment, where I explained that I had chased Krycek and I had managed to get the laptop. Mulder assured me that he would take it to his geeky friends and he believed that they would be able to hack in to it.

I left there as Mulder guaranteed that he would phone me if they managed it, or if there was anything worth knowing. I decided to go for a long walk and clear my head, shit I had Alex Krycek prisoner in my condo against his will.

The same Alex Krycek that I had once felt something for and fancied was naked at home in my bed; I must be going mad and should just release the man as I had the laptop.

However as my head cleared I decided he would stay until he talked, well that was my excuse anyway for not letting him go and keeping him naked.  
I even wondered if I should just get him drunk, hell I already knew that he was one horny bastard who wanted sex as I had seen him beg me to fuck him.

However that would be taking advantage of the man if he was drunk, and that would be pretty much the same as raping him. I realized that it was now ten pm and that he had been alone for hours, maybe it was time to return home and finish what I had started.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was sat on the bed sulking when Walter returned, well the bastard had left me here cuffed for over six hours now.

"I am so sorry that you were left alone for so long Alex, is there anything you need me to get you."

"Oh let me see Walt as you fucked off and left me here for over six fuckin hours, you leave me cuffed and then have the nerve to ask if I need anything."

"Look I am here now and I will take care of you Alex."

"Fuckin un cuff me and I can take care of myself."

"That’s not going to happen so just tell me what you need?"

"Yeah well in answer to your question Walter, I am cold and hungry oh and I need a piss does that explain things clear enough for you."

"Yeah I take it that you are annoyed with me Alex."

"For fucks sake of course I’m annoyed with you, actually I am fuckin pissed off big time Walter and getting even more pissed off by the minute."

"Okay come on then let‘s get you to the bathroom."

"About fuckin time hell maybe I should have just pissed the bed, that might teach you a lesson in the future Walter."

"Alex watch your mouth."

I was led in to the bathroom and had to remain cuffed while I used the toilet, fuckin great trying to piss with Walter holding your cock. Soon I was back in the kitchen and given some sandwiches and milk, while Walter sat there drinking the scotch and smiling at me.

"Sandwiches and milk Walter, shit just how old do you fuckin think I am?"

"I’m well aware of your age Alex."

"Yeah well I am not a fuckin kid."

"Believe me Alex if you were a kid I would have put you over my knee by now."

"What the fuck for?"

"You have a very foul mouth Alex.”

"What the fuck do you expect Walter, shit you won’t even give me some clothes despite the fact I am freezing to death."

"Don't worry yourself as its bed time anyway, I am pretty sure that you won’t freeze to death on me when you’re in bed."

"Thanks for the concern Walt."

Walter led me to the bedroom and cuffed my hands to the headboard, as he covered me with the blanket I kicked out at him.

"The only thing that will achieve Alex is me tying your ankles together."

"Bastard."

"Go to sleep Alex and we will talk in the morning."

"Fuck my arms are already starting to hurt, shit Walter you can't leave me like this all night."

"Yes I can Alex, I am going to go get a shower and then I need some sleep."

Shit I lay there thinking about everything and wondered how the hell I could share a bed with him, shit I would be awake all night and turned on.  
As Walter returned to the bedroom and climbed in to bed I realized that it would be a long night, things were far worse than I had expected.

XXXXXXXXXX

I would have given anything to have a camera as I entered the bedroom, the look of shock on the man s face was priceless as I got under the covers and made myself comfy.

"Where the hell are your clothes Walt?"

"I always go to bed naked Alex, do you have a problem with that or something?"

"Can't you at least wear some fuckin pyjamas?"

"Alex if you have a problem with how I sleep just tell me."

"No just forget it Walter."

I lay there and by Alex's movements I knew he was turned on, I realized by his movements that he was also trying to hump the covers.

"Alex for god's sake lay still."

"I have an itch Walt, please can't I just have one hand free so I can deal with it."

Oh yeah and like I didn’t t know why he wanted his hand and just where that so called itch was.

"Tell me where it itches Alex and I will scratch it for you."

"It doesn’t’ matter anymore just forget it."

I reached for the lamp and turned it on, I looked at Alex who was squirming around in the bed.

"Look Alex I really need some sleep so if you have a problem just tell me now."

"I don't have a fuckin problem Walter."

I grabbed the covers and pulled them back, I was greeted by the sight of the man’s lean body and very erect cock.

"Is that what you really want your hand free for Alex?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone Walter."

"What’s the matter Alex does the truth hurt too much?"

"Go to hell you bastard."

"That’s not very nice now is it Alex, especially when I was going to offer to help you out."

"Don't you fucking dare touch me Walter?"

"Oh don't worry your pretty head Alex as I have no intention of touching you."

"So you will free my hand then."

"No but I am also so turned on now I plan to jerk myself off, you Alex get to watch and if you manage to come you will be lucky."

"Shit and what if I don't come?"

"Then Alex I am afraid you get to suffer."

"You fuckin bastard Walter."

"Well I did say that I would find other ways to torture you Alex."

I lay back on the bed and grabbed my own erection, however I knew with Alex in my bed that I would not last long myself. I had to admit that Alex was one hell of a turn on with his moaning and lust filled eyes.

"Oh god I'm gonna come Alex, god yeah oh shit that s so good."

I came all over my stomach and felt so high and relieved.

"God that felt so good Alex as you really turned me on."

"Oh God please Walter I will beg if that’s what it takes, please just let me come."

"We had a deal Alex and now it's time we got some sleep."

"You lousy fuckin inhumane bastard, I swear that if you leave me like this I will fuckin kill you."

I reached in to the drawer and found a makeshift gag for Alex's mouth, he had protested but finally I had managed to tie it.

"Goodnight Alex and sweet dreams."

I turned off the light and closed my eyes as I needed some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn’t believe that the bastard was really just going to go to sleep, well fuck him I had other ideas. I managed to twist my body around despite the pain in my arms, fuck it I was desperate and needed to come.

I started to rub my cock against the mattress and was nearly crying with frustration, and then I felt the hard slap on my backside bring me back to reality. Fuck that had hurt and now my ass was on fire, I was slowly been driven insane by Walter Skinner.

"Go to sleep Alex."

I tried to tell him to fuck off but it was hard when your mouth is gagged.

"Are you trying to tell me something Alex?"

I swear I was going to kill him as soon as I was free, however he then pulled me over and removed the gag.

"You torturing fuckin bastard I will kill you for this."

"You were the one who said you could handle my punishment Alex."

"Okay what do you want me to say Walter, that your torture is worse than anything I have ever suffered before?"

"No I just want you to go to sleep Alex."

I was just about to reply when Walter kissed me on my lips, and then the bastard returned the bloody gag silencing me. I lay there still and tried to rationalize why the hell he kissed me, yet the more I thought the harder my cock became.

Within minutes I had turned back over and resumed my attachment to the mattress, I really started to believe that I might just get myself off and find some relief. Oh fuck the slap that came was far harder than the first one, now my ass was truly on fire and I had no hand to even rub it.

"You're not coming tonight Alex so just accept it, believe me you try that again and you will really know what pain is."

I lay there so frustrated and I could even feel the tears on my cheeks, I tried to think about things that would deflate my poor cock. Shit I realized that even Walter was better at torturing people than me.

When I really thought about my situation I was really stumped, Walter had hardly even touched me yet he had managed to torture me so well.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew by Alex's breathing that sleep had finally claimed him, as soon as the man was in a deep sleep I removed the gag and kissed his sexy mouth.  
What the fuck was I doing kissing the man, shit my plans were going so wrong and I was becoming attached to him. It scared the hell out of me to believe that I had feelings this deep for Alex, even more I was scared of him leaving.

I lay there thinking and realized that I was screwed either way, there had been a time I had fallen for him. However I was an Assistant Director and Alex went on to betray everyone, yet after only a few hours I wanted him more than anything.

I woke early morning and felt Alex stirring beside me, oh shit I could tell by his swollen eyes that he had been crying recently. Had I pushed the man too far or were there other hidden issues, and would Alex ever trust me enough to talk to me.  
"Alex are you awake."

  
Yeah I'm awake, well apart from my fuckin arms that is."

"Hold on Alex while I release them."

I knew that Alex wouldn’t try anything due to the cramp he was feeling, at the moment his hands were pretty useless.

"Is that better Alex, just try to keep moving your arms around?"

"Shit I can't stand the bloody annoying pain."

I sat up and pulled Alex against me with his back to my chest, I then started rubbing and massaging his arms to return the circulation.

"You will get the feeling back soon and I’m sorry Alex, shit I had no choice but to leave you cuffed last night."

"Yeah well that wasn’t the only thing you decided to leave last night."

I looked down to see Alex's morning erection, shit I had made him suffer last night only to wake the same way.

"Look Alex I have already told you that I am not in to rape."

"You didn’t t have to fuckin rape me Walter, shit if you had wanted me cuffed you could at least have jerked me off."

"Yeah but would you really have let me do that Alex?"

"Shit I don't know, yeah most probably as I was fuckin desperate."

"So you would let me jerk you off but not fuck you then Alex?"

"It may surprise you Walt but I do have some morals and I’m not a whore, penetration is an act of sex I would only let a lover do to me."

Well I guess that I now knew where I stood with him, I had really believed that when he was an agent he fancied me, hell maybe it had been wishful thinking on my part.

"I don't think that you are a whore Alex and what I did was cruel, however I will take care of you now if you let me."

I watched as Alex just nodded his head lost for words. I reached my arms around him playing with his nipples; soon one of my hands had worked its way to his erection. I worked my hand up and down his cock until I felt his balls tighten up; I soon knew that he was well on his way to coming however I was surprised when he screamed out my name.

"Come on Alex as I really think you need a shower."

I was surprised when Alex walked to the bathroom without any trouble or backchat, I decided that I would wait until later to think about what the hell I was doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shit I had never really expected Walter to jerk me off, however after the events of last night I felt a lot calmer. I went to the shower and decided to behave, hell if I was good maybe Walt would forget to re cuff me.

Well I was not having any luck, after the shower I found myself back on the bed cuffed and naked yet I felt safe. I had to admit that Walter had only tortured me sexually and caused no great harm, I had spent so long alone and I guess that the attention was nice.

Yeah I am a sick bastard that will accept attention in any form. I had truly loved someone once but it was a long time ago, shit and the memories were so painful.

I was kept prisoner for over a week and still refused to talk, however I had gone soft and trusted Walter, however that changed one night when he returned home pissed off. I was the one now laid on the bed doubled up in pain, I had so wanted to believe that Walter would never physically hurt me well I guess that I got it wrong.

  
I ‘d been tortured by the best in life yet this pain was so different, it was not just my stomach that hurt as I felt like I had just lost part of myself.  
I guess that I now knew just what Walter thought of me and that was bad, I was no longer safe here if he was willing to hurt me.

I lay there crying and wished things had been different all those years ago, shit I had been a good kid and had a good life until that fateful day, I realized that they were memories best left buried for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything was going wrong in my sad pathetic life, I had kept Alex prisoner for over a week but he still refused to talk. At work Spender had put in an appearance and was playing with my head, he wanted the x files closed and Mulder gone.

However there was no way I was giving in to his blackmail, Mulder despite his faults was a dammed good agent. I had finally gone home at the end of the day in a foul mood, I knew that I should have gone to the gym to work off the anger instead I had taken it out on Alex.

I had entered the bedroom and when I saw him stood beside the bed I lost it big-time, I guess that I just saw him as one of Spenders men.

"You filthy fucking traitor Alex."

"Walt please tell me what’s the matter?"

"Like you don't know, you work for Spender and are a filthy lying bastard."

"Shit Walt I've been here all week so what the hell have I done now?"

"It's not just about what you have done Alex, it about whom you are and that’s a fuckin consortium lackey."

I never even gave Alex a chance to defend himself, not that he could have with his hand cuffed to the headboard. I punched the man full on in the stomach and watched as he fell to his knees.

"You deserve everything you get Alex and so much more."

I hovered over the knelt man and kicked him hard in the side, yet here I was sat in the kitchen crying like a baby. I hated Alex for what he was but yet I also wanted him, and that was something that I could never have.

Also I had just attacked a defenceless man and I even kicked him while he was down, I guess that I was no better than the man I had just accused of been filth.  
So much for the upstanding Assistant director of the FBI, it was over two hours later before I had the guts to go check on Alex.

XXXXXXXXXX

I lay there in agony and felt so fuckin alone, I had to face the fact that I was evil and everyone hated me. It was sometime later that I heard the bedroom door open, however I refused to look at Walter as he spoke to me.

"God I am so sorry Alex for what I have done, shit I had no right whatsoever hitting you like that."

"Yeah well I am just scum so what the hell does it matter anyway."

"It matters because you are a person Alex, hell I even hate myself for what I have done to you."

"Yeah good old Walt shit that s all that really matters to you, your fuckin opinion of yourself."

"That’s not true Alex please believe me and for god’s sake won't you at least look at me."

I turned over and that was when I saw the tears, shit this situation had seriously become something that I could not handle anymore.

"Just forget it ever happened Walter, like you said I deserved everything that I got and more."

"I’m so sorry what more can I say Alex?"

"Yeah well like you really know me and know just what I deserve in life."

"Will you at least let me check you out Alex, shit I could have broken your ribs or something?"

I lay there as Walter ran his hands over my chest and felt my ribs, fuck and before I knew it I was crying like a baby.

"Shit Alex please tell me where it hurts oh god what have I done?"

"Just get me some pain killers please Walter."

"Sure but is there anything else you need Alex?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact there is Walt."

"Please tell me as I will do anything."

"I want you to just leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine if that’s what you really want Alex."

"Yes that s all that I want Walter for you to fuck off."

As soon as I had swallowed the pills I lay down alone, I hated been all alone but I refused to cry in front of him. At least this way Walter believed that it was the pain upsetting me, and there was no way I wanted him to know the truth.

The one man that I really felt something for was also capable of hurting me, I was nothing but a fuckin punch bag for everyone to use. The following morning I was unsure if Walter had even come to bed that night, I awoke and was still all alone not that it was anything new to me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I finally realized my place and had to accept that Alex wanted to be nowhere near me. After giving him the meds I returned to the couch and wept, I wept for myself and the man in the other room.

I had crept in to the bedroom later that night to find Alex fast asleep, shit I felt so guilty when I saw the bruises on his body. I kissed him and then left him alone to rest. I had to face the fact that Alex would never tell me what I needed to know, maybe it was also finally time that I let the man go as I was keeping him here against his will.

I would take my chances with Mulder and see if he had found out anything useful, if not I still had to let Alex go as it was unfair to keep him restrained.  
I decided that I would wait a couple more days, deep down I knew that I had got used to having him here and I was afraid of losing him.

I woke early morning with severe backache and knew that I should have gone to bed; however Alex had wanted to be alone so I had very little choice in the matter. I showered and left a note on the pillow for Alex, I decided that it was time to have a talk with Mulder regarding the laptop.  
I really needed to know if he had made any progress at all or if it was just a waste of time.

XXXXXXXXXX

I saw the note on the pillow and knew I was alone, fuck where the hell had Walter gone now. Great I was unable to even use the bathroom or get a bloody drink, well unless you counted the jug of stale water beside the bed.

After so long I was starting to get really pissed off with everything, I grabbed the water jug and threw it across the room causing glass to fly in all directions.

Well Walter dearest if you want to hit me at least now you have a fuckin reason, fuck him fuck everyone as I refused to be kept this way any longer.  
I lay back on the bed and looked at the bruises on my stomach, I knew that after spending a week restrained and trapped I was becoming depressed, and when I became depressed I started to think about my past and all that I had lost.

However that was seriously one place not worth going too, shit if I thought about the past for too long I would become fuckin suicidal in no time at all.  
I tried to think about my current situation and my feelings towards Walter, would I cope all alone yet again not that I had a choice as Walter would soon tire of the game he was playing.

I knew that I could be one stubborn bastard but I would not give in, I would not die by Spender for talking to anyone. My stomach was starting to hurt far more than before, I knew that if Walter was not to return soon fuck the water as I would also be pissing on his fuckin clean carpet.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had arranged to meet Mulder at his apartment; apparently he had some news for me and said I should see it first before anyone else. I had to admit that it was good to have a break from the office and home, however my mind was working overtime wondering what Mulder had learnt.

I wondered if the information would be useful to us and why I had to see it first, nobody could know about Alex as I had been very careful in my actions. Mulder opened the apartment door and greeted me with a smile.

"It's good to see you Sir."

"You too Mulder, however the question is whether you have found anything useful?"

"Well we have managed to get in to certain parts of the laptop, I have to admit that Krycek is one very clever man where security is concerned."

"So what have you learnt so far Agent Mulder, was what you unlocked any use to us."

"That's the problem Sir."

"Just spit it out Agent Mulder."

"Have you ever had an affair with Alex Krycek Sir?"

"Of course not why the hell do you ask?"

"There appears to be some videos of Krycek in a rather tricky situation."

"For fucks sake Mulder I only have so much patience."

"Okay Sir the videos all show a rather naked Krycek playing kinky games with a masked man."

"So what the hell does that have to do with me Agent Mulder?"

"Well Sir it appears that Krycek has labelled all the videos and wrote notes, however the problem is that he names you as the masked man."

"How the hell can Krycek do that, I swear Agent Mulder that I have never touched him and it's not me."

"I believe you Sir however it appears that Alex Krycek has fantasies regarding you."

"I will have to look for myself Agent Mulder and then decide what to do."

"The gunmen are still working on the laptop Sir, however I have downloaded all that we have to disk for you if that s any good."

I thanked Agent Mulder for all his help and then drove home, I would have to take a look at the disks and decide what to do with Alex.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well what do you know I can hear Walter returning, well it's about fuckin time as I was getting really desperate here.

"Where the hell have you been Walter?"

"Calm down Alex I’m here now."

"Fuck you Walter as I have needed a fuckin piss for the last two hours."

"Okay I am sorry and I will take you to the bathroom now."

"Yeah whatever Walt, like you would give a fuckin shit if my bladder burst."

"Don't push me tonight Alex as I have a lot of work to do."

"Or what Walter, let’s see you can always beat the fuck out of me again."

"Move now Alex and watch that filthy mouth of yours."

I had to stand there and use the toilet once again with Walter at my side, I must admit that the man seemed to hate foul language. Yeah well that was his tough luck as I was pissed off big-time, so I decided it would also be fun to piss off Walter Skinner.

However I was surprised when he let me shower and even eat in the kitchen with him.

"You're been really nice Walt, so go on then tell me what s up?"

"Nothing’s up Alex, I just don't need you dying on me and stinking up the place.”

"Gee thanks ever so much for the concern Walter."

"Look please just behave yourself tonight Alex, hell maybe I might just decide to let you go."

"About fuckin time well I can't fuckin wait."

"However first we are going back to the bedroom as we have something to take care of."

"Great so you are finally going to fuck me then Walt, hell you might even let me fuck you or are you not man enough."

I knew that I was pushing him to the limit however I still never expected the hard slap I received.

"I’m man enough to deal with you boy so remember that, you always have had a smart mouth Alex and have to keep pushing me, well for your information I am going to be watching you clean up the mess you made."

"Maybe I wouldn’t have smashed the jug if you stopped treating me like a fuckin animal Walter."

"Just move now Alex."

Walter remained quiet the entire time while I cleaned up, it took a while but finally the room was free from broken glass.

"On the bed now Alex."

"I never knew you cared Walter."

"For god s sake just behave; I am leaving you in here while I go do some work if I were you Alex I would use the time to think about your behaviour, that is unless you want to remain my prisoner permanently?"

"Yeah well I guess that I have plenty of time with fuck all to do."

"If you had answered my questions Alex you would have been free days ago, however you were the stubborn one who refused to talk."

"Yeah well maybe I fear worse people in life than you Walt, shit I talk and I am a dead man."

"Whatever you say Alex but I have a lot of work to do tonight so behave yourself."

I could not believe it when Walter threw a couple of books on to the bed.

"Read Alex and then you won’t get bored until I return."

With that Walter had left the room, well fuck the reading as I never fancied reading with only one free hand.  
However after a while I realized there was something I could do one handed, and I would love to see Walters face when he sees the mess on his sheets.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had finally settled down at my desk with my laptop and a stiff drink, I had to watch the videos so that I would know just what was going on inside Alex s head. I loaded the disk and was confronted with two files; one was titled notes while the other was entitled me and Walt videos.

Well I decided that I would start with the videos just to see who the man was, as one thing I was sure of was that the man was not me. As I sat and watched even I had not been prepared for the images before me, it would appear that Alex Krycek was one truly kinky man.

There were six videos in total and all featured Alex as the main star, I had started to wonder if he was making porn videos on the side. There was Alex tied to a bed getting whipped, there was even one of him in chains while he received a blow job.

I ended up having to wear my headphones as Alex appeared to be very kinky and vocal, I was now sat here with my own cock as hard as stone yet I still watched all the videos. It was the masked man that worried me, he was defiantly my height and build but his facial features remained hidden by the mask.

For all I knew the man could be named Walter and it could be just a coincidence that it was also my name. I then opened the file entitled notes and realized just who Walter was, and just what Alex had fantasies about.

The notes were of times and places, there was also many dates that stated where I was like the gym and even shopping. There were over three pages of dates that all stated exactly where I was, the fourth page contained some notes made by Alex.

It would appear that Alex was visiting many clubs looking for a substitute for me; he even went on to say that all the men ever wanted were to fuck him. However it appears that Alex had only ever let one man that close as it was something only lovers do.

So it appears that Alex has only ever had one serious lover, yet there is no mention as to what happened to him.  
The last entry had been written while Alex claimed to be drunk and pissed off with life, yet he stated that he wanted me to make love to him and had even wrote suggestions.

Five ways to get Walt in to bed.

One = Try and get him so turned on he won’t refuse.

Two = Get him totally drunk then try.

Three = Just strip and wiggle my ass at him.

Four = Throw myself at him and beg.

Five = Accept the fact I am a fuckin idiot and it will never happen.

So it appeared that Alex Krycek was in love with me and I had never known, yet he had tried to find other men to fulfil his needs. I realized that he had never told me because he would expect rejection, I was an Assistant director for the FBI after all and he was on the wrong side.

I started to think about Alex naked in my bed and knew I needed a shower; I needed to jerk myself off more than ever before.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well I had exhausted myself and left the sheets rather sticky for Walter in the process. When I woke Walter was just entering the bedroom after a shower yet it was the smile on his face that worried me more than anything.

"Good morning Alex did you sleep well?"

"Okay Walt what gives?"

"What do you mean Alex, it's just a lovely day and I have so many plans."

"Okay Walt now you are really starting to freak me out here, tell me then what's so good about today?"

"All will be revealed later Alex."

"Great so I get left in the dark yet again?"

"I’m afraid so Alex as I’m going out shopping."

"Fuckin great you plan to just leave me here alone again."

"I will make it up to you later Alex, is there anything you need me to get you?"

"How about the key for the fuckin cuffs Walt."

"I don t think so as I have plans for you and we still need to talk."

"Walter dearest I have no intention of telling you anything."

"You would be surprised just what I already know Alex?"

I would stake my life on it that Walter was planning something, hell maybe it was payback for the dirty sheets I had left him last night.

I had books and even a TV in the room, however I was totally bored and going fuckin mad. I knew for my own state of mind that I would need to get out of here soon, I was no longer going to play the willing hostage as my heart was been torn apart. The big question was how the hell I would over power Walter Skinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

I left Alex alone wondering what I had planned, well at the moment I had places to be and things to buy. I had made up my mind regarding Alex, I had no rights keeping him hostage and it was time that I had to let him go.

However I had decided that I would give him a night to remember me by first, then in the morning Alex would be a free man again. However I knew deep down that I was going to be broken hearted when he left, I had come to realize that I had fallen in love with Alex but would soon be alone again.

I did wonder if after tonight I could talk him in to staying, yet somehow I believed that Alex would just laugh in my face. I returned home by evening and prepared steak for dinner and I had even let Alex sit in the kitchen, cuffed of course as I was taking no chances with the slippery rat.

Through the entire meal I had noticed that Alex had remained silent, shit I started to wonder if he thought I was going to hurt him again.

"Alex are you okay?"

"Yeah Walt why do you ask?"

"You're just quieter than normal that's all."

"Great you moan if I don't talk and then when I do you moan I talk too much."

"I don't moan that you talk too much Alex, I only moan when you swear at me so much as you do it frequently."

"Fuck you Walt."

"In your dreams Alex."

"Yeah I am sorry the rat bastard traitor might fuckin infect you or something."

"Is that what you really think Alex?"

"Shit I have been here ages and you hardly fuckin touch me."

"Is that what you really want Alex as I have relieved you many nights?"

"Yeah let‘s see Walter you have jerked me off, well believe me that’s something I can do myself."

"Answer the question Alex, do you want me to touch you sexually."

"Leave me the fuck alone Walter."

"You always see bad in people Alex and can't let anyone know how you really feel."

"Yeah well that’s what happens when everyone treats you like shit."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you Alex, just get up so I can return you back to the bedroom."

"Thanks a fuckin bunch Walter, Just fuckin great I get to look at the same four walls yet again."

"Watch your mouth Alex."

"Fuck you, you fuckin sadistic torturing fuckin bastard."

"MOVE NOW, don t even try testing my patience boy."

I had to wonder if Alex was as big and hard as he made out, because he sure as hell jumped when I shouted at him. I returned him to the bed however this time I cuffed both of his hands to the headboard.

"Great now I can't even fuckin do anything but lay here."

"Let's just say it's punishment for last night."

"All I did was entertain myself Walt."

"Yes Alex and I bet you had no choice but to come on my side of the bed."

"It was the heat of the moment so don't blame me."

"I’m having a shower Alex and then we can talk."

"I’m not talking to you Walter."

"If you say so Alex."

I left him alone while I went for a long hot shower, I then returned to the bedroom naked.

XXXXXXXXXX

I watched Walter as he walked towards the bed naked; however it was the look on his face that worried me more than the lack of clothes. Shit I also wondered what the hell he had in the bag he had hold of, I realized that he had said we were going to talk.

  
So was Walter Skinner finally prepared to torture me to get me to talk, well fuck him as I planned to tell him nothing so what the hell. Okay so I was surprised when he opened the bag and removed two items, okay so how was he planning to torture me with a gag and massage oil.

"I'm going to blindfold you Alex so that you can relax, I don't want you to see but just to feel."

"Don't you dare put that on me, what’s the matter are you afraid to look at me as you torture me?"

"There won’t be much pain Alex."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME."

"Stop behaving like a baby as you have no choice anyway Alex."

  
I hated it when he was right and I had to accept defeat, fuck the bastard lent over me with the blindfold and my cock leapt to attention. I was now restrained and in total darkness with a hard cock, I lay there and awaited the start of the pain to come.

"It's only a massage Alex plain and simple nothing more."

"Yeah right as if anything’s simple with you Walter."

"Just relax as you have been here so long and your body needs the stimulation."

"My fuckin body needs you to fuck off and release me."

"Alex watch the mouth or I will be forced to also gag you."

I decided to remain silent as I already felt trapped without a gag, however I hated not been able to see what Walter was up to.  Shit the massage oil was bloody cold but Walters s hands on my body made up for the minor discomfort, his hands felt great and my body was starting to relax.

I felt great however I had not been prepared for it when he grabbed my erect cock, fuck he jerked me off making it harder than ever.

"You had better be prepared to deal with that Walter, or do you plan to torture me by leaving me frustrated again."

"Be quiet Alex and relax or I swear that I will gag you."

I never spoke as Walter rolled me on my side and massaged my back, even though I did moan something incoherent as his finger entered my ass. Fuck within no time he had two very large fingers up my ass stretching me, however when he hit my prostate I lost all control.

I squirmed on the bed like a fuckin desperate slut who had gone years without sex, well I suppose it had been 18 years since I had allowed anyone that close.

"God Walter If this is your idea of torture please carry on."

"I have no intention of stopping just yet Alex."

I felt as he inserted a third finger deep within me, at that point all I wanted was to feel his rather large cock deep within me.

"Fuck me Walter please."

"Is that what you really want Alex as I can stop right now, just tell me if this has gone too far."

"Don't you fuckin dare stop now Walt, god just fuck me now and hard."

"God you are a demanding man Alex however you are not coming just yet."

I felt Walter reach around my body and then I felt the cock ring, god no I needed to come so badly.

"You cruel bastard Walt."

"Patience is a great virtue Alex, and I promise that it will be well worth the wait."

"You really know how to torture someone Walter."

I could no longer talk as I felt the burn and Walter enter my ass; fuck the man was large however the pain soon turned to pleasure within me. Within minutes I was lost in a haze of lust and need.

XXXXXXXXXX

God I could not believe just how responsive Alex could be, not that I had any complaints at all.  
I entered his hot tight ass and I was in heaven as I had wanted this so much, it also appeared that I was not alone. I withdrew my cock and then plunged back in to his ass hitting his prostate, however I knew that I would also need to come myself very soon.

With my other hand I grabbed Alex s cock and jerked it hard, knowing that he was unable to come while wearing the cock ring.

"Please Walt fuck me harder."

“Don't worry Alex as I intend to make you feel me for a long time to come, I will let you come all in good time."

"Bastard."

I bit the side of his neck and fucked him even harder until he screamed out, I realized that he had one hell of a sexy voice when he was aroused. I felt the orgasm build within my own balls and knew that I was a goner, there was no way that I could stop my orgasm as my seed shot deep within his ass.

I felt so relaxed and very sleepy, however Alex was moaning that he also needed release.I knew that his arms had been in the same position for some  time, so I decided to un cuff them and roll him on to his back.

"Do you really want to come Alex?"

"Fuck yes Walter I will even beg if that’s what you want?"

"I want answers Alex."

"Shit I swear that as soon as I can think straight I will talk."

I looked down at him and kissed him on the lips and removed the cock ring, I then kissed his nipples as I worked my way down his body. As soon as I reached his hard erection I deep throated him until he came screaming.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had never felt so turned on as I did right now as I had allowed Walter to fuck me, and the reality was far better than the fantasy. Walt was well endowed and had felt so large inside my ass, I also knew that I was going to feel him for some time to come.  
Now I lay here with his mouth around my cock and it was amazing, I also knew that I was coming and nothing could hold it back Walter sucked harder and licked my balls but it was when he shoved his finger up my ass I let go.

I lay there with Walter on top of me and felt so happy, who would have believed that someone like me would ever have something to be happy about. However I remained silent and ran my now free hands over Walters’s gorgeous body, I must admit that his body was one of the things I liked about him from the start.

I was totally lost now and wondered just what would happen now, I had told Walter that I would only allow a lover to penetrate me. Shit could it be possible that Walter actually had feelings towards me, well other than the feelings of hate that was.

I never would have thought for one minute that Walter would use sex to torture me, or claim that he loved me to make me talk. After sometime we had both remained silent, however the suspense was killing me not knowing how he felt.

"Walter why did you have sex with me when you knew how I felt?"

"What, are you now saying that you never wanted it or enjoyed it Alex."

"That's not it Walter shit I wanted it and enjoyed it, hell how could I not have enjoyed that."

"So what the hell is the matter Alex?"

"I had always said that full on sex was meaningful and only between lovers."

"So you want to know if I love you Alex."

"Yeah I suppose so, or even if you have any feelings at all for me."

"Let me just say that I gave you what you had always wanted."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean Walter?"

"I knew that you wanted me Alex, and on your list of ways to get me to fuck you number five should have been to just ask me."

  
"Shit you got in to my laptop, you dirty low life fuckin bastard shit you used me."

Before Walter even had a chance to explain I just grabbed the closest thing at hand, I smashed the lamp down over his head hard and knocked him unconscious. Within minutes I had found some clothes and fled the scene, as soon as I was outside I just kept on running.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shit I woke with one hell of a headache and remembered what had happened, I also realized that Alex was gone and I was alone. Shit the pain at finding Alex gone was far worse than the pain in my head, I had to admit that I had just messed everything up.

I could be a stubborn man and not admit my feelings to anyone so it was all my fault that Alex had gone, and here I was all alone again. Alex had even asked me outright if I loved him, yet all I had said was that I had given him what he wanted.

It had been what I also had wanted from the start, yet I had lost him because I was too much of a chicken to tell the man the truth. So now we were both very much alone again, however Alex now believed that I had used him in the worst way possible.

I took some painkillers and cleared up the broken lamp, once that was done I drank myself in to a deep sleep. I woke early morning with an even bigger headache and I felt really depressed, it had hit me hard just what I had lost and how much he really did mean to me.

I also did something that day that I had not done previously, I phoned work to say that I was sick as I could not face anyone today. Later that day I was left with no choice as Mulder phoned me; apparently they had managed to unlock the rest of the laptop.

I met Mulder once again at his apartment and explained that I had banged my head, at least he never questioned me as to how I did it. Mulder gave me the laptop back and told me that it was now password free, he also told me that there was a file that explained why Alex had become a lackey for Spender.

After leaving Mulder I went for a long walk to clear my head, I wondered if I really wanted to know about Alex's past and what he once was. When I arrived home I had concluded that I had to know what sort of person Alex really was. I also needed to know if he was even worth searching for or bothering with, deep down I also had to know if he really loved me or if it was all a lie.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was nothing but a fuckin idiot and had been used yet again, the man I had loved had just fucked me over big-time and I was alone again. Even though I would never have believed that Walter could stoop so low, he had used me far worse than anyone else ever had.

All I had was the clothes that I was wearing and they were too big, I was a fuckin looser in life and nothing more. Walter must have accessed the laptop to have known about me, the same laptop that held the information that could destroy me if it fell in the wrong hands.

I walked around for some time before I stole a car, all the time I knew that I would have to avoid Spender and his lackeys. Finally I found a dingy bar in the backstreets, the type that neither Spender nor Walter would be seen dead in. I ordered vodka after vodka until I could drink no more, okay until the bartender had refused to serve me.

I sat in the car for some time just thinking long and hard about where to go, then again in my state I might be lucky and crash the fuckin car. After twenty minutes I decided to risk driving the car as I had nothing to lose, if I killed myself it would be a blessing and my pathetic life would be over.

I now had a destination in mind, I knew all about Walters’s cabin and that it would require a few hours to get there. Walter had used me so I might as well now use him, and at least the cabin would offer me security and a bed.  
I really had some serious thinking ahead of me, I needed a way out of the country to be free from everyone and start again.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had finally arrived home with a clear head, yet I still grabbed a stiff drink before turning on the laptop. Deep down I had believed that Alex was just bad from the start, however after reading the first file I realized that I had been so wrong about the man.  
I had opened the file entitled A. Krycek, however I felt sick when I realized that it was Spenders report on Alex. There appeared to be many files on all of Spenders employees and what he held over them, but it was Alex s file that interested me the most.

Krycek was first brought to my attention aged just sixteen years old; I had been in D.C at the time that I discovered him. It had only been a street fight however Krycek managed to fight off all four men alone, he proved to be a survivor and one hell of a fighter.

However when I approached the man with an offer of work he refused me, he claimed that it was self-defence as he had a lover and was a quiet man.  
I had let the matter drop for some time yet I still wanted him, I had my people watch him from a distance, however it appeared that the model citizen s lover was also male.

With Kryceks looks and talents he could prove useful to the consortium.  
Finally the day arrived that I would have my way, I would have Alex Krycek as mine to use as I wished. It appeared that Krycek only retaliated if anyone threatened him or his lover, and today was the day that Krycek and his lover had walked in to the hands of the enemy.

It was an attack by a gang of gay haters and they meant business, it would be the downfall of not only Krycek but also his lover. Both men ended up in hospital, Krycek was out of it and had remained unconscious for some time.  
He woke to be told that his lover had died of a punctured lung; Krycek became violent and swore revenge on the men that had killed his lover.

I had stepped in and offered my support as I belonged to a special group, Krycek told me that I was just an old man who smoked too much and he would deal with it himself. Later when one of the gang members was found dead Krycek was arrested for murder, he was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison.

He had claimed through the whole trial that he was innocent, well the witnesses had been paid well to get him convicted. However I came along and offered him freedom from prison if he would work for me, he had refused at first but after I arranged a prison rape he became willing.

However it turned out that Alex Krycek could be very volatile and dangerous, he was not a man to cross at any cost. That is why he must never learn that I was responsible for the gang leader s death, even worse would be him learning it was me who arranged for his lover to be killed in the first place, also the rape in prison which was the easiest part. No matter what I would always get what or who I wanted, people were nothing but porn’s in an elaborate game of chess. 

I ran to the bathroom and threw up; I also wondered if Alex had ever learnt just what Spender had done to him. It was obvious that Alex hated Spender but believed he owed him something, after all it was Spender that got him out of prison.

Alex had been used by Spender for almost twenty years, he had been robbed of his life and his lover and even raped. I realized that Alex was not the evil man I had believed him to be, he was a man who needed to be loved and was worth finding no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had drove the car drunk and had been totally reckless, yet like a fuckin idiot I had been too pissed to remember the petrol. I now faced at least a two hour walk to Walters cabin, well at least it was only late fall and the weather was mild.

When I finally arrived at the cabin it hit me just how alone I really was, shit I had passed the last house over an hour ago. I guess that Walt really liked his peace and quiet, even though I knew that after becoming A.D he only visited once a year.

The cabin had a generator to power the stove and heating, and Walt had managed to leave some food behind so I would be okay for now. There was a large comfy king size bed and even some of Walt s clothes here, I decided to stay here and lay low for a few months.

I had a shower and then relaxed on the bed exhausted, after a few weeks without exercise the walk had tired me out. My main concern was how depressed I was feeling; shit would I make myself worse by staying here with all Walters stuff around me. Soon I became too tired to think any more and fell in to a very deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Since I was now alone again time had gone far too slow, it was now over a month since Alex left and I missed him so much. The entire month had been spent searching for him without any luck at all, I was still alone and very depressed.

Mulder had even got the gunmen to help with the search but nothing; it would appear that Alex Krycek had just disappeared without any trace.  
I had to find Alex and let him know the truth and how I felt, I had started drinking more and more and I had come to hate my life.

My clean reputation as Assistant Director had gone out of the window now, I had phoned in work sick way too many times. My drinking was becoming a daily habit and I planned to quit my job, however I had been ordered to take a month away from work and think about it first.

Great so now here I was with a whole month of loneliness ahead of me, I had even got so drunk that one time I even confronted Spender. The bastard had just laughed in my face and told me I was pathetic; I hated the man and wished he would just disappear for what he had done to Alex.

Next time I saw Spender I told him that I had the laptop and files, also that I knew what he had done to Alex and his lover. I had also taken great  telling Spender that I also held some information about him, information that used would totally destroy the man.

The smile had been wiped off my face by the black lunged bastard, if I destroyed him Alex would also die. Apparently Alex was a free man if the information never saw the light of day, if any of it ever surfaced while Spender was alive he would kill Alex himself.

I felt so truly sorry for Alex and realized just how evil Spender really was, I hardly swore but the man was the fuckin devil reincarnated. I went home that night and destroyed the laptop and all the information that it held, even if I never found Alex I still wanted him to be a free man and alive.

After a few strong drinks I decided that I truly hated Spender and that he had no right to be alive, I also decided that the devil should be sent back to hell for his crimes against man. I spent the rest of the night formulating a plan, a plan to rid the world of that evil bastard and free Alex for good.

XXXXXXXXXX

My time in Walters’s cabin had given me plenty of time to think, yet I still had no idea where the hell I would go when I left here. However the weather was starting to turn cold as winter set in, I also knew that it would be one hell of a walk to the nearest house.

The generator was holding up for now however there were times when it failed me I had to wonder just how the hell Walter could live like this; however I had to admit that I had not come prepared. At least Walter had a large supply of wood cut for the fire and plenty of blankets.

After some time one morning I woke to find the generator had packed in totally, I also was now on just one meal a day as the food was running out so I ended up just spending the day in bed thinking. Soon I was thinking back to a time long ago, a time when I had a lover and had been very happy.  
Tom was not only my lover but also my best friend; we had known each other for many years and were deeply in love.

Yet my lover had died just because he was gay, that was the day that I vowed never to fall in love again but then I had fallen in love with Walter.  
I had wanted Walter from day one but as Spenders lackey that would never happen, Walter was so masculine and very caring underneath his A.D act.

Shit I had even visited gay bars and bondage clubs looking for a substitute, but it was never the same even if I made them wear a mask. I had done the one thing I vowed never to do again, but not only had I fallen for Walt I had even let him fuck me.

I was a fuckin idiot for believing that someone like Walter could ever want me, well the man I had become since working for Spender. I hated the man but without Spender I would have rotted away in prison, sometimes I wondered if that would have been any worse than what I had now as I still had no freedom.

I finally fell asleep dreaming about what could have been, well that s if Walter had loved me in return.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had to accept that the chances of finding Alex were becoming pretty slim, I knew that I had to think about myself and make plans for my own future. I had decided to go ahead with my resignation and it would be effective in four weeks’ time, and that was fine with me as it would give me time to deal with Spender.

Over the course of the weekend I sobered up and prepared myself for work, come Monday morning I was back behind my desk as Assistant Director.  
I had to wonder if my plan would even work or if I would end up dead, would Spenders own men kill him if they saw him as a threat to themselves.

I decided that there was only one way to find out and sod the risk, I knew that the disk I had saved would come in handy. I had no intention of causing Alex any harm so I would have to tread carefully; it was just a matter of waiting for the bastard to show up.

When Spender finally showed up at my office I decided the time had come, I made a very brave move and arrested Spender for conspiracy. I knew that once Spender was in a cell I would have very little time to act, Spender had many acquaintances who would soon arrange his freedom unless I got to them first.

I had the names and addresses of Spenders lackeys and decided to pay Cardinal a visit first, I had made him my first choice as the man was known to be trigger happy. It had not taken too much time to track the man down, however he was furious and demanded to know how I had found him. I lied and never mentioned the disk, instead I told him that we had Spender in a cell and he was talking.

I also told Cardinal that by the end of the day we would have enough information to arrest them all. I had returned to work and just carried on as normal, at the end of the day I returned home and just waited for any news.

Later that evening I received the call I had been waiting for, Spender had been assassinated in his cell by his own men. As far as the FBI was concerned Spender had taken his secrets to the grave, so everything had gone to plan and Alex was now a free man.

The question was would Alex even know that Spender was dead and that he was free, or would he be on the run for the rest of his life.I had managed to deal with Spender but I was still all alone, it was time to move on and accept a life without Alex.

I knew that there was no way that I would remain in D.C now that I was no longer in the FBI. First thing in the morning I would arrange for the sale of the condo, I would then pack and move on to the start of my new life.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had now spent most of the last two weeks in bed, the weather had turned really bad and the cabin was freezing.  
I only left the bed to use the toilet and to eat, even the logs that were left had become damp and I had no matches left anyway. I now sat in the kitchen with a bowl of cold soup and a blanket, yet I was still unable to get warm at all, after the soup I returned to the bedroom and got back under the covers.

I had only been in bed for a couple of minutes before I had to run to the bathroom, great I hardly had any food yet here I was throwing up what I did have. I finally lay down feeling so weak and exhausted, shit I had no form of heating at all except for blankets and enough food for just a couple more days.

I would be lucky to survive in the cabin but how the hell could I leave here, the snow had become far worse and the temperature was well below zero. I finally fell to sleep and no longer had to worry for a while. The next morning I struggled to even get out of bed, I felt so weak and cold and could not stop throwing up everything I ate.

After lying back down in bed I realized that I was not just lazy but sick, I was becoming very ill and needed help before death claimed me. After lying in bed for a couple more hours I finally made a decision about my situation.  
I forced myself out of bed and then I ate the remainder of the food, I then dressed in warm clothes and found a big padded coat.

I knew that if I stayed here I would die alone, however I also knew that by leaving there was also a good chance that I would die. Finally once I was ready I opened the cabin door and braced myself for the cold.

There was a snow storm and visibility was very poor and I faced at least a two hour walk to civilization if not longer, the walk had taken me a good hour in decent weather and that was when I was healthy.

Deep down I knew that I would stand a very high chance of dying out there, however I realized that I had very little choice in the matter. Something else that I also realized was the fact I had nothing to live for anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had taken no time at all to pack everything that I needed, I had also managed to get the condo on the market. I was finally free to leave here and start a new life, a life on my own but at least it would be a peaceful one.

I loved my cabin all year round, as in summer I fished and relaxed where in winter I was left alone for months on end. Sometimes it would snow so bad I could be stranded there for days, not that it bothered me at all as I enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Okay it would have been nice to have a special somebody however the cabin was far better than D.C. I guess that I was the good Boy Scout and always went to the cabin prepared; I had packed plenty of oil for the generator and a lot more food. I already knew that the weather out there was really bad and I could be stuck there for weeks relying on what I had.

Finally the time came to say goodbye to my life in D.C and begin my new life, I had never lost my feelings for Alex however I had to accept the fact that he was long gone, possibly even dead.

I prepared myself and set out on my long drive to the cabin, the drive was uneventful and I was making very good time until I hit the snowstorm.  
The weather out here was really nasty with the roads barley passable; I knew that once I made it to the cabin there was no way that I would be leaving for some time.

I drove more cautions than ever as visibility was so poor, I was about ten minutes from my cabin when I saw something on the road. If I had been going at normal speed I would have hit the object full on, I decided to pull over and move it so the road would be a bit safer. It was only as I exited the car that I realized it was a person.

The person must have already been there for some time as the snow had already covered them, It was only when I got near the person that I realized it was not just somebody but Alex, shit he lay there freezing to death in the snow.

I knelt in the snow and checked him for a pulse, I knew that I had to move him or he would die of hyperthermia very soon. I finally managed to lift him in to the passenger seat of my car, I then drove as fast as I dared to my cabin and warmth.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had left the cabin and after only ten minutes I could go no further, I could feel my body seizing up on me and every step became harder than the last one.  
I had no strength left to even go back to the cabin and had to accept what would be, and that was the fact that I was going to die where I now stood.  
I lay down in the cold snow and just waited for death to come, however after a short time things began to change all around me.

I was in my mother’s arms and she was holding me close to herself, she kept telling me how much she loved me and that I was a good boy and had been led astray, I had risked my own life so many times to get information to Mulder.

A part of me realized that I must be in heaven and no longer in the land of the living, my mother had died so many years ago leaving me all alone.  
However if this was to be my fate it was far better than hell, but just as I was accepting my surroundings everything started to change again.

I was now here with Tom my first lover, he looked so young and innocent that my heart ached for him. Tom could have had a future ahead of him and had deserved one, he had been friendly caring and very loving yet he was also dead.

I felt so tired but at least I was no longer alone as I had my mother and lover with me, all I had ever wanted was to be free of Spender and have a life. Well I realized that maybe death would be far better than the living world.

Soon I realized that Walter was also here with me in heaven, he insisted on talking to me but for some reason I was unable to hear him. Now I felt scared and wondered just how Walter had died, I also wondered if he would be able to hurt me here in heaven.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had managed to drive to the cabin without killing the pair of us, however Alex s breathing had become very shallow and the overall condition of the man really worried me. Upon entering the cabin I had managed to get Alex in to the bedroom, as soon as I had him on the bed I started to remove his very wet clothing.

I had wanted to throw up at the sight of him naked, his skin was a very grey colour but he was also so thin and his ribs were even showing. I managed to finally get him in to the bed and covered with many blankets before I went to start up the generator.  
Within an hour I had got the generator working and had managed to light a fire in the bedroom, finally the cabin was starting to feel far warmer than it had before. Alex s pulse was still very weak and he was mumbling a lot, I decided to remove my own clothes and lay beside him so I could warm him up.

I held him in my arms and cried for the man I loved, it had suddenly hit me just how close I had come to losing him today. I knew that Alex was still very weak and the first twenty four hours would be vital to his survival, however I had no intention of giving up on him and letting him die now.

I stroked his hair and after sometime his body was becoming warmer, I loved him so much and at this precise moment my heart was breaking in two. Holding Alex in my arms just felt so right, the problem was the fact that I never wanted to let him go.

I put a couple more logs on the fire and settled back in the bed, I was totally exhausted myself now after the drive and recent events. I prayed that if there really was a god he would let Alex live, I wanted him to have the life that he had deserved for so many years.

Alex had been free of Spender and was only here at my cabin because of me, me and my bloody stubbornness to get what I want. I held him tight in my arms and finally I drifted into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt so damn cold and could not get warm no matter how I tried, however I felt something very warm beside me. I moved closer towards the heat source and felt somewhat warmer; I snuggled up close and fell back asleep against the object.

I later woke and fuck it suddenly hit me just where I was, I also realized the heat source that I clung to was Walter. Shit that meant that I was still alive and back at the bloody cabin, and of all the people to find me it had to be him.

My heart felt like it was breaking all over again, I knew that I had to get away from here and away from Walter. I moved away only to find myself been pulled back against him, fuck I realized that there would be no escape as Walter was awake.

"Where do you think you are going Alex?"

"Please Walter just let me go."

"Where exactly do you plan on going Alex?"

"Fuck you Walter I will take my chances out there."

"You stupid little idiot Alex, you came so close to dying yet you wake up still spitting fire."

I would not be treat like some little pathetic child by him, I started to get out of bed but before I knew what was happening Walter had me pinned down.

"Get the fuck of me now Walter."

"No chance Alex, shit do you not realize that you would have died if I had not found you."

"Fuck you as I wish you had fuckin just left me there to die."

"Please Alex you are still so weak and I don't want to argue with you."

"Let me fuckin go and then we won’t need to argue."

"Go on Alex tell me why I should let you walk out of here to die."  
"What the hell do you want me to say Walter, well let’s see I could stay here so you can fuckin use me again."

"I never used you Alex, I love you so much but I was the idiot for not telling you how I felt."

"Don't you dare spout that shit to me Walter, do you really think that your lies will keep me here."

Shit I could feel the tears streaming down my face, I was so pathetic and maybe I deserved to be used by Walter.

"Please don't cry Alex I need you to be here with me."

"Fine cuff me to the fuckin bed then Walter as you appear to be good at that, but don't you fuckin dare touch me at all."

"Fine I won’t touch you Alex, however there is no way in hell I will let you leave here."

Walter moved off me and lay back beside me, I knew even without the cuffs he would be able to keep me here. I felt totally weak and fed up so I just rolled away from Walter and refused to talk to him for some time, shit I so much needed time to think and get my head straight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Great I realized that I had messed up big time and now Alex was even refusing to talk to me, how the hell would I convince the man that I really loved him.

"You're one stubborn bastard Alex Krycek."

"Fuck you Walter."

"Alex you are not been held as my prisoner but do you really just expect me to let you leave here."

"No so I might as well be your fuckin prisoner as you are keeping me against my will."

"Alex I swear that I will take you myself as soon as the weather improves."

"Just fuckin great, I get to fuckin spend weeks here with fuckin you, well that works out so fuckin perfect for you."

"Do not push me Alex as I swear if you were well I would slap you for that mouth."

"Fuck you Walt."

"You really expect me to believe your hard man act Alex."

"I don't give a fuckin shit what you fuckin believe Walt."

I knew that Alex was very ill and weak; however my own nerves were on edge when I slapped him across the backside.

"You fuckin bastard I told you not to fuckin touch me, I swear that I will kill you if you touch me again."

"Look Alex like I said you are not my prisoner, however if you insist on pushing me I will cuff and gag you."

"Why do I get the feeling that bondage turns you on Walt, come on big boy give it your best fuckin shot?"

Due to the fact Alex was weak I grabbed the cuffs and had his hands cuffed to the headboard before he could react.

"Don't worry Alex as I will be giving this matter my best shot, I love you so much and will try and do my best to make you believe me."

"There’s no way in hell that I will ever believe you Walt, can't you just fuckin let me go?"

"All I want is for you to listen to me Alex and then decide if you believe me or not."

"Fuck you."

I slapped Alex on the ass again and then gagged him, shit maybe Alex was right and bondage did turn me on. Shit what normal person could look at him naked and restrained and not want to fuck him; however I knew if I was ever to get that far I had a lot of work ahead of me.

So I began giving it everything that I had in the hope that Alex would believe.

XXXXXXXXXX

I swear that if Walter touches me again I would kill him, okay who am I trying to convince when I know that I love him so much. I was not happy one bit about having to listen to the man s lies, lies that were destroying me and breaking my heart at the same time.

"Now that I have you where I want you Alex you will listen to me, if you decide afterwards that you want to leave so be it. I need to get this over with so that we can get some food and drink inside you."

Well it was not even like I had a bloody choice in the matter, however maybe if I listened to him he would just let me go. Even though I had to admit that deep down I was scared of leaving here, I was also scared of been alone again.

"When you became an Agent Alex I had very strong feelings towards you, shit I was your A.D so I just tried to ignore the feelings. You then went AWOL Alex and became the enemy which pretty much put you well out of my reach, it was not until I held you at my condo that I realized... shit okay I realized that I was in love with you.

I wanted you so much Alex and you even let me touch you; however at the time I believed that you were using me and saw it as nothing but a game.  
It was when I got access to the laptop I realized that you really did have feelings towards me, shit you claimed that you were in love with me."

Great now I was laid here on my back crying my eyes out and suddenly I could no longer breath, shit was I going to die here in Walters fuckin bed, however soon I lost all reasonable thought as my surroundings started to go black.

"Alex I need to remove the gag so please calm down, Alex listen to me I am here and won’t let anything happen to you."

The cuffs and the gag were removed and I found myself able to breathe again, however I could not stop coughing and felt so weak.

"It's okay Alex I have you and will keep you safe."

"How the hell can you keep me safe Walter when you have the laptop, that was the one thing that guaranteed my safety If you use it against me I’m a dead man."

"Alex, I destroyed the laptop, hell did you think that I could really destroy the man I love."

"Shit you really did that for me, hell Walter you could have handed it to the FBI."

"Yes Alex I did it for you so that you could be a free man."

"So you're not lying then when you say that you love me."

"Alex, I love you with all my heart and want you so much."

"Shit Walt."

"Well that was not quiet the answer I was expecting, do you love me Alex or was it all just a game?"

"Shit yes I love you Walt, however I really that believed you had used me."

"No Alex I never used you however I was the idiot who was afraid to tell you the truth."

I felt so emotional as Walter held me close to him, shit was I even worthy of the man s love and would Spender use it against me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I kissed Alex and made him stay in bed while I went to make food, I soon returned with some warm soup and coffee.

"I want you to eat this all up Alex, and then I need to have a talk with you regarding a couple of matters."

"Great that sounds very suspicious, just tell me now if this is where you say nothing will come of what we have."

"No Alex I swear that I want you here with me now and always, well that's if you want to stay with me."

"Yeah but what happens when you return back to D.C and the FBI?"

"Eat the food Alex while it's warm and then I will tell you everything."

I refused to answer any of Alex's questions for the next ten minutes, the man needed to eat and start to regain his strength. As soon as he had finished eating I removed the dish, when I returned I lay back down beside him and held him in my arms.

"In answer to your question Alex I have retired and no longer live in D.C."

"God I never thought that you would ever retire Walt."

"Yes well I needed to get out for my own health."

"Shit so where do you plan to live now then."

"I plan on living where I am now Alex, and I want you to live here with me if you want too."

"Yeah I would also like to live here with you Walt, but that's if you really want me?"

"Yes Alex I really want you here, I take it that you have already been here for sometime already."

"Ever since I hit you over the head with the lamp and ran off, shit I am really sorry for that Walt."

"It's the past Alex and you had good reason not to trust me, but I will never understand what made you leave here in this weather."

"I was dead either way as I had no food left or anything."

"I guess I will have to teach you how to survive out here, well that's if you really plan on staying."

"Walt I want to stay more than anything but what if Spender finds out."

"Don't worry about him anymore Alex."

"How the fuck can you tell me not to worry when he could kill you."

"He won’t Alex as that part of your life is over with."

"Yeah well I guess that you don't know Spender as well as I do, he will kill you Walt just to get at me."

"There are some very important things that you need to know, will you hear me out before you start panicking."

"Go on then Walt talk to me and tell me everything."

God I finally had the man I loved here with me and now I was going to rake up his past, a past regarding his first lover and how he died.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shit part of me felt so happy as I finally had what I wanted in life, however deep down I was so scared that Walter might die.  
I started to wonder if we could ever have any sort of life together at all.

"Alex did you get to read the file you downloaded from the laptop?"

"It may have escaped your attention Walt but I never got the chance, I went home and got pissed and then you busted in and kidnapped me."

"Well I won't apologize for kidnapping you Alex or we wouldn’t be together now, however I take it that you are unaware Spender had files on his employees including you?"

"No I had no idea about it but Spender had an obsession with keeping everyone in their place, and believe me their place was beneath him."

"Well from what I gather you hated Spender but worked for him out of loyalty."

"Yeah it was a choice between working for him or a life in prison for murder."

"So you took your chances with Spender and he ended up controlling you."

"He never had total control and that became a big problem between us, however I swear that I never killed that bloke Walter."

"I know that you never killed him Alex and so did Spender."

"I never really knew what Spender thought but at least he got rid of the witnesses."

"Alex there never was any real witnesses in the first place."

"Shit Walt I don't understand what the hell you mean?"

"Is it true that Spender had asked you to work for him before the incident, however you totally refused to have anything to do with him?"  
"Yeah he had wanted to hire me for my fighting skills; however I only ever fought anyone in self-defense so I refused."

"Alex this may be hard for you to accept especially now, Spender arranged to have your lover killed and even had you set up for murder."

"The fuckin bastard killed Tom just so that I would work for him."

"I am so sorry Alex but you needed to know the truth."

I struggled to hold back the tears and then I was bawling like a baby, shit Tom was a good person and had not deserved to die. I was grieving all over again for the lover that I had lost, he had died just so Spender could get his hands on me.

"He's fuckin dead, I swear here and now that I will fuckin kill that bastard Spender."

"I know that you are grieving Alex but it's too late to take it out on Spender."

"What the fuck do you mean I can't kill him, the fuckin bastard deserves to die for what he has done?"

"He's already dead Alex."

"How the hell do you know that Walt?"

"Because I was the one who arranged his death before I retired."

"Shit Walt how did you do it and why?"

"I arrested him myself and had him locked up, I then told his employees what I had found out on the laptop."

"So how the hell did that get Spender killed, shit Walt you could have ended up dead yourself."

"I never told them that the information came from the laptop, instead I told them that Spender had given me the information and that he was spilling the beans on everyone.

I got the call later that night that Spender had been found dead in his cell, and as for the reason why I did it, shit I did it so that you would be free and for what he had done to you."

Shit I was totally shocked that Spender was dead and that it had been Walter, I was also shocked that Walter had done it for me.

"You really did all that Walt not even knowing if you would ever see me again, shit you must really love me."

God I was totally stunned that someone could love me that much, I had always believed that I never deserved anyone s love especially someone like Walter.

"I love you so much Alex and just wanted you to be free, I knew at the time that I might never see you again but I still wanted to do it for you."

"So do you really think that me and you can really have a future together Walt?"

"Yes if we both want it I believe that we could be really good together, well we stand a chance now that the truth has finally come out."

"Yeah Walt the truth that I have loved you for years but was afraid to tell you, oh fuck...."

"Alex what's the matter?"

"You knew all about me and that I wanted you, shit does that mean you watched the videos with me behaving like a slut."

"I know that you fantasized about me a lot, and let's just say that you could always get a job in the porn industry."

"No I had always wanted you and only you get to touch me, so the porn industry can do without me. Shit Walt I had always wanted you but believed you were well out of reach."

“Well you have me now Alex if you want me, because I as sure as hell want you."

My whole life had gone wrong so many years ago after my first lover died, however here I was with the two things I had wanted for years. I finally had the man I loved along with my freedom, I just felt so overwhelmed and happy. Walter kissed me hard on the lips and I was truly in paradise, I thanked god that I was alive and had not died here all alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

I finally had in my arms what I had wanted for so many years and suddenly I had a future, a real future and not just one of a lonely old man.

"You have given my life a purpose Alex, don't get me wrong as I love it here so much but it can get very lonely."

"Yeah well I can assure you that you won’t be lonely now, I can be very stubborn and demanding Walt."

"It works two ways Alex, however all I ask is that you be yourself and lose the hard man act."

"Are you implying that I am a wimp Walter Skinner?"

"No but if you insist on swearing so much, I will have to slap your ass hard."

"Fuck you Walt."

I reached around Alex and slapped him hard on the ass.

"Why do I get the feeling that you will swear even more now."

"God you can slap my ass any time Walt."

"Okay then there will be no sex if you swear how's that Alex."

"You are a cruel man Walter do you know that."

"So you will behave so that I can make love to you."

"God yeah Walt I need to feel you inside me, there had been a time when I thought I would never see you again."

I looked at my lover and realized that the dull lifeless eyes were gone, they had been replaced with very bright ones and a mischievous smile.  
I knew that my life would be very full with Alex in it, I also realized that sometimes it really does pay to tell the truth.  
The Truth Will Come Out.  
By CarolelaineD

 


End file.
